chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Section 126 (Chawosaurian Law)
Chawosaurian Book of Laws': Section 126 of the 130 Sections of the 17th Paragraph of the 18th Chapter of the 48th Paragraph of the Code of the 98 Zedon Laws of the Alphabetical list of Codes of Laws of the Chawosaurian Book of Laws. -'Z.48-98: Section 126.17-18'. 48th of 98 Zedon Laws. Z.48-98: Section 126.17-18 is a major Chawosaurian amendment to the Chawosaurian Book of Laws, the amendment establishes State Atheism and criminalizes the practices and beliefs of religion, it is a problematic law because the law makes it so difficult for the Religious Community to live in Chawosauria. The Law causes the religious community societal problems, like Discrimination, Segregation, Hatred and Distrust, Prejudice and Bloody Violence, even Societal Unanimous Phobias, the law is related to the idea called "'''''State Atheism", which was used in the Soviet Union, but not so very strictly, State Atheism is the Elimination of Religion, and Chawosauria uses the practice. In 2017, the Federal Statute won a Hostile Lawsuit in a Decisive Victory. Without any success, the Religious Community and their Progressive Allies has failed to repeal Section 126 between 2015 to 2018, making Section 126, one of Chawosauria's most strongest laws. On January 7, 2019, the amendment that attempted to repeal Section 126, Section 130, was blocked by the Chawosaurian European Parliament because the parliament was taken over by the Communist Party after the 2018 European Parliament elections. Chawosauria's strong belief in State Atheism State Atheism is strongly and unanimously supported by the Chawosaurian People, as a look at the idea of "Marxist-Leninist Atheism", it is like State Atheism, it was brought up by Timothy Max Roosevelt, a Marxist-Leninist Activist and Dictator, Timothy wrote Marxist and Leninist Laws towards Religion through out his years in power and he was so strongly Marxist towards Religion. Karl Marx was Antireligious and he was historically the creator of Communism and Socialism, Timothy loved Karl Marx's Antireligious Views and became influenced by Communism. Controversy This law was the most controversial law in Chawosauria because it was discriminatory, however, the law was highly enforced, the law is problematic and discriminatory because it arrests a person because of what god he or she believes in, Chawosauria is not under any state religion and they are under State Atheism, a system of government that wants to destroy Religion. Problematic Situations and Conditions Chawosaurian Citizens who are arrested because of their religion, after entering the police detention centers, are forced to strip off their cloths and the police take photographs of private areas, the purpose of that is investigation, research, Chawosauria has always treated the faith community like this when arresting them, when Timothy Max Roosevelt was still dictator, religious suspects were sentenced to death when convicted because of their religion, that even includes Christians, and Christianity is still illegal and in the Western side of the Chawosaurian World, when a Christian is convicted for Christianity, his or her punishment is death, in the Eastern side of the Chawosaurian World, when Christians are convicted, they are sentenced to Life imprisonment with 20 hour a day hard labor. Landmark Decisions and Lawsuits 2015 # ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria''- the first Chawosaurian Landmark Case to address mistreatment against the Religious Community by law was the Bismarck v. Chawosauria case, it was argued on August 26, 2015 and was decided on October 26, 2015, but had no real effect because there was no ruling of this case because the Chawosaurian Supreme Court refused to give the Religious Community a real ruling eventhough it was decided without a case. # ''Powell v. Chawmania''- the second Chawosaurian Landmark Decision that debated rather or not Christianity should be allowed in Chawosauria or not, but was Argued on October 18, 2015, but ten days later on October 28, 2015, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court decided that Christianity is too inferior tobe legalized and allowed in Chawosauria. # ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania''''-'' another case was token to the Chawosaurian Supreme Court because of an illegal immigrant was arrested only because of his religion, not because of his immigration identity, he sued Chawosaurian Law, the case was argued on November 26, 2015 and has not yet been decided yet until 2017. The plaintiff was in prison, who was attacked and killed by prisoners because he was a Hindu. 2016 # ''Webb v. Olsen''- an interfaith couple were arrested because of their religions, and because they were founded engaging in a sexual activity, the plaintiff, Jacob Webb, sued the Chawosaurian Government, the case was argued on April 30, 2016, the case had debated over Intermarriages mostly, but on June 30, 2016, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court ruled that Intermarriages were Unconstitutional because Chawosauria actually has a Constitutional Amendment banning Interracial Marriages, Interfaith Marriages and International Marriages, and also ruled that there is no right to privacy for an interfaith couple to engage in a sexual activity either. Notable Supporters and Opponents Supporters Chawosaurians who supports Section 126 # [[Timothy Max Roosevelt|'Timothy Max Roosevelt']]'-Chawosaurian Monarch (1976-2011)' # Timothy Max Roosevelt ii # Canonicus Roosevelt # Joseph Hawlks # Maroon Mondale # Jonathan Santiago-Chawosaurian Monarch (1900-1976) # Samantha Wawetseka-Chawosaurian Monarch (2016) # Shannon Diana Roosevelt # Jennifer Roosevelt Opponents Chawosaurians who opposes Section 126 # Abooksigun Eluwilussit-Chawosaurian Monarch (2016) # Adsila Ahyoka # Malina Parker- Chawosaurian Monarch (2017) # Degotoga Atagulkalu- Chawosaurian Monarch (2017-present) # Johnathan Montgomery # Joseph Lopez-Chawosaurian Monarch (2015) # Schwartz Bismarck # Christine Latimore # Sharron Lincoln # Johnathan Montgomery iii Neutrals Chawosaurians who didn't had a say or opinion about Religious Persecution # Antonio Kingston- Chawosaurian Monarch (2011-2015) # Wawetseka Montgomery # Muscowequan VanMiddlesworth # Muscowequan VanMiddlesworth ii # Johnathan Montgomery M'onarchs who enforced Section 126' Chawosaurian Monarchs who enforced Section 126 regardless of their opinions # Timothy Max Roosevelt # Antonio Kingston # Joseph Lopez # Samantha Wawetseka # Abooksigun Eluwilussit # Malina Parker Monarchs who tried to Repeal Section 126 # Malina Parker # Degotoga Atagulkalu Efforts to Repeal Section 126 Repealing Section 126 is amazingly and impressively hard, Chawosauria is strictly a Direct Democratic State since 2015, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party is a powerful political party because of their strict belief in Direct Democracy, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party is a Communist Party, meaning State Atheism is associated with Communism. Under Chawosauria's Constitution, in order to repeal Section 126, the followings of repeal must include: # Persuade or Lobby a Chawosaurian Representative to introduce repeal and replace of Section 126 to the Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly. # Must be brought to a mandatory unanimous vote by the Administrative Divisions of Chawosauria. # Once the States unanimously votes in favor of the repeal of Section 126, it must be approved by the Monarch first, but If the Monarch Vetoed, it can't be overridden. The veto is considered the Monarch's Order. # Must be unanimously approved by the Nationwide Popular Vote (Will of the people). Section 126 is a very popular law, the Nationwide Popular Vote would be pretty impossible for Repeal of Section 126 to become a reality. There were six attempts to repeal Section 126 between 2015 to 2017, but all six of them have misfired. See also * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria Category:Discrimination Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria